dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrono Ma'at
The Chrono Ma'at are godlike beings that, at one time, controlled the balance of time. They were commissioned by God to control the balance of day and night until the celestial objects were completed and later to battle against any phenomena that wanted to harm Earth. So for thousands of eons, many alien life forms and constellation spirits stayed away from Earth for fear that they would accidentally harm the planet and invoke their wrath. Only the sun, however would have eradicated them because the moon was more intuitive and judged only by what was in other's hearts. Because of this the three minor Chrono Ma'at looked up to her as their leader, even the prideful dawn. At times the moon caused a solar eclipse to ensure that alien visitors with pure hearts spotted by the sun could get through. It is unknown, though, how the moon distracts it, possibly by challenging it. Eventually, though, at least all the Chrono Ma'at except for the sun were sealed away in some form long before the grand supreme kai Dai Kaio was born, allowing hostile aliens to arrive, most of them with ships too fast to be caught by the sun. Members There are at least five known Chrono Ma'at: Solaris, Dawnus, Duskus, Astralas, and Starabound (Lunaris), each classified into Minor Chrono Ma'at, Barrier Chrono Ma'at, and Celestial Chrono Ma'at Maximus. *Lunaris/Starabound - The moon. Celestial Chrono Ma'at Maximus. As Starabound has not yet realized her previous mission, she is unable to break out of her new moon form. Until she can unlock her full lunar powers, her Eyes, Cattabound and Gokura, will remain trapped within her. Lunaris has several personalities, depending on her form. Though her appearance varies, she is always a cat with a serpent for a tail and has at least two wings. The serpent, though, has a separate mind and can move on its own but seems quite content with its present accommodations. *Dawnus - The dawn. Barrier Chrono Ma'at. When viewed from the east, her coloration is vaguely similar to that of day, and when viewed from the west, her coloration is similar to the night. But unless she is looked at from directly east or west, she is a multitude of colors from both palettes. Even being a sliver northeast/west or southeast will affect the spectrum. She is very gentle but brave. She takes the appearance of a dragon with two wings and four legs. *Duskus - The sunset. Barrier Chrono Ma'at. He is prideful, but he understands what will happen if he acts foolishly. He is also a dragon with two wings but walks on only two legs. *Solaris - The sun. Very violent, he must be chased by Duskus to end the day. He is an incredibly long red dragon with multiple wings and a feathery tail. He has golden horns with what resembles a "sun disk" in between them. *Astralas - The stars. Minor Chrono Ma'at. Despite being classified as Minor Chrono Ma'at Astralas is still a vital celestial being. Astralas seems to have the most respect for Lunaris, possibly because the are both nocturnal, and he is a powerful guardian of the others. Astralas is a black one-tailed kitsune (Japanese magic fox) tinged with a dark violet around the edges bejeweled with stars, galaxies, novas, supernovas, hypernovas, nebulae, and quite possibly black holes and planets. Trivia *Bills called Starabound the "Maiden of Darkness", implying that New Moon Lunaris has power over darkness. *Bills has a vendetta of some sort against at least the New Moon form of Lunaris. *"Dawnus" and "Duskus" are puns on "dawn" and "dusk". "Solaris" and "Lunaris" are puns on "solar" and "lunar". "Astralas" is a pun on "astro". *''Chrono'' means "time" and ''ma'at-'' is the ancient Egyptian word for "order" or "balance", meaning that the Chrono Ma'at bring "time-balance". *It is implied that though they fight constellation spirits, the constellation Leo leaves them alone and possibly helps them. untitled (42).png|Dawnus, dragon of the dawn imagesCA6B8HRD.jpg|Duskus, dragon of the sunset Untitled (45).png|Astralas Category:Races Category:Gods Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Teams Category:Powerful Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Species Category:Animal Category:Dragons Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Dragon Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Hero Category:Deity Category:God Category:Characters with Tails Category:Aliens